Keys and keyways are commonly used to rotationally drive one part from another. In many forms, at least one of the parts is provided with an elongated slot. A key has a portion placed in the slot. Another portion of the key extends beyond the slot, and is arranged to be received in a complimentarily-configured slot in another member. Thus, the key operatively and rotatably drive one part from another.
Historically, keys have been either glued, welded or pressed in the associated keyway. However, in some cases, it has been applicant's experience that such method of securement is not adequate, depending on service life and conditions.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved keyway, and an improved method of holding a key in a keyway, that will effectively and reliably hold the key in the keyway over various service conditions.